In Our Memories
by XxArtanisxX
Summary: Il allait enfin le revoir. Celui qu'il détestait le plus au monde. Celui qu'il avait profondément aimé. Et il allait se venger. Draco, à present sous liberté conditionnelle, à changé. Voici sa quête de la vengeance à travers sa mémoire et ses souvenirs.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

« LE JUGEMENT »

Le son des cliquetis des chaînes étaient maintenant devenu familier. Cet endroit sombre, humide et dont les âmes des défunts revenaient hantés les lieux. Il entendait leurs cris d'angoisse, leurs pleurs, leurs gémissements.

Il avançait sans vraiment sentir ses jambes le portées, sans jamais vraiment sentir les mains qui le tenait fermement d'une prise douloureuse.

La douleur de ses poignets serrés dans ces liens magiques n'était pas aussi conséquentes que la douleur que procurait un crucio, alors il en faisait fi.

Qui avait mentionné que la prise d'Azkaban était la pire de toute ? Celui qui n'avait manifestement jamais vu cet endroit, ce couloir. Ce couloir destiné aux prisonniers « spéciaux » en attente de leur procès. La plupart du temps, ils finissaient toujours condamnés au baiser.

C'est dans ses longs couloirs obscurs qu'il se déplacait. Les bras des hommes de la pires espèce dépassaient des barreaux de fers, essayant de frôler son épaule. Avec quelle intention, il ne le savait pas et ne voulait pas le savoir.

Ses parents avaient été emportés dans un autre endroit. Il ne savait pas où ils se trouvaient. C'était peut être mieux comme ça.

Parlons en de ses parents. Ses êtres autrefois si fiers et arrogants maintenant réduits à de vulgaires loques sans espoirs de vivre. Quelle honte pour la famille Malfoy. Sa mère avait peut être une chance de s'en sortir, n'ayant pas activement participé à la guerre et aux tueries.

Son père en revanche était condamné, Draco n'avait aucun espoir que son père s'en sorte aussi facilement que toutes les autres fois.

Les deux Aurors se tenaient de par et d'autre de lui, leurs mains fortes écrasait les bras de Draco. Cela lui faisait penser qu'il n'avait pas eu de contact humain depuis très longtemps. Lui qui n'avait jamais été très tactile, voila que le toucher d'un autre être humain lui manquait. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il n'avait plus vu la lumière du jour. Quelques mois sûrement.

Il avait l'impression que cela faisait toute une vie.

Cette lumière qu'il voyait à présent au fond de ce couloir étroit lui faisait plisser les yeux. Une larme coula le long de sa joue le temps de s'acclimater à ce changement de clarté.

Il du fermer ses yeux clairs afin d'éviter un mal de tête imminent.

Il se retrouva soudainement dans une grande pièce, faite de marbre sombre et au beau milieu, une chaise en bois qui avait l'air tout aussi inconfortable que le sol de sa précédente cellule.

Des murmures lui parvint aux oreilles et Draco leva la tête, étonné de voir la foule de personnes qui regardaient dans sa direction. Leur visage plein de mépris et dégoûtant. Cette populace venue voir le déchet qu'était devenu l'héritier Malfoy. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un fin sourire craquelé sur son visage plus pâle qu'à l'habitude.

On le traîna sans ménagement sur la chaise et on y attacha ses mains grâce aux liens magiques.

Bientôt, ses jambes et ses bras furent immobilisés. Sa tête resta basse, refusant de reconnaître la présence des autres personnes dans la salle du jugement.

_ Monsieur Malfoy, veuillez me faire face.

La voix venait de dessus et Draco leva son visage vers le juge trônant face à lui, dans une position dominante par rapport à lui faible et petit dans sa chaise.

Dans son fauteuil de cuir, le juge le regardait de la même manière que tous les autres.

_ Nous faisons appel à vous car une missive nous est parvenue plus tôt dans la journée vous concernant. Cette missive remettait en question votre condamnation en faveur d'une peine….plus légère.

Il fallut quelques secondes pour que le message s'intègre à son cerveau avant que Draco n'écarquille les yeux légèrement.

_ En effet, cette lettre stipule que la prison a perpétuité serait si difficile pour vous que vous ne parviendrait pas à y faire face. Et Merlin, nous ne voulons pas d'un malheureux incident dans une de nos cellules à Azkaban. Fit le juge, le sourire aux lèvres comme si de rien n'était.

Draco déglutit, offensé qu'on le juge trop fragile et sachant tout de même que c'était effectivement le cas.

Les rires autour de lui lui donnaient envie de saigner ses oreilles jusqu'à ne plus rien entendre et les lèvres recourbaient qu'il pouvait voir pourraient lui faire se crever les yeux pour ne plus rien percevoir. Cette sensation dans sa poitrine qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis longtemps. Ce coeur battant la chamade, ses mains moites et transpirantes, ce souffle haletant. Il s'en souvenait. Il était enfin remplit d'émotions, tellement d'émotions. Ses lèvres se courbèrent d'elles même en un sourire bienheureux.

Il était furieux. Tellement furieux.

Il entendit au loin le juge parler de sa libération conditionnelle. Il entendit qu'il ne pourrait plus faire de magie avancé, qu'il serait constamment surveillé par un Auror autour de Poudlard, qu'il veillerait à ce que Draco offre ses services au bon rétablissement de l'école.

Encore absent, il sentit une baguette contre sa gorge et soudainement, quelque chose vint lui serrer le cou, le faisant s'étrangler autour du collier qui s'était formé à cet endroit là. Un collier de restriction magique. Il se demanda brièvement qui était la personne qui avait envoyé cette missive. Sûrement quelqu'un d'assez haut placé pour pouvoir « libérer » un mangemort.

Les gens autour de lui hués, criaient des insanités. Un doux bruit à ses oreilles. On le nommait meurtrier, violeur, tueur de moldus et tout un tas d'inepties absolument hilarantes. Ne devrait-il pas en faire autant. Combien d'hommes dans cette salle ont-ils déjà frappés leur femme ? Combien de violeurs étaient encore en libertés alors qu'ils n'étaient pas mangemorts, qu'ils étaient sans histoires. Croyaient-ils tous que les moldus étaient de petits angelots errant sur cette planète ? Ils étaient pourris. Comme les sorciers. Comme ses son père. Comme lui.

On l'amena vers une porte blindé qui était probablement la sortie. Les deux aurors qui le tenaient jusque là s'arrêtèrent devant et le lâchèrent . Un des deux prit la parole.

_ Je serai celui qui s'occupera de te surveiller pour aussi longtemps que le ministère le jugera nécessaire.

Draco se tourna vers lui et l'examina. Une tête de plus que lui, une peau pâle, des traits marqués, des yeux et des cheveux bruns. Rien d'extraordinaire. Il n'inspirait ni la crainte, ni l'admiration et encore moins l'espoir d'une société plus sécuritaire. Il ricana intérieurement.

Peu importe cette personne anonyme qui avait envoyé ce message. Peu importe qu'on lui ai retiré une partie de sa magie. Peu importe qu'il n'ai plus aucune intimité. Et peu importe ses parents loin de lui dans un lieu sûrement aussi lugubre qu'ici.

Toutes ces choses qu'il avait subies ici. Peut importe. Il allait sortir se dit-il en fixant cette porte de sortie. Il allait sortir. Il irait à Poudlard. Il allait le revoir. La personne qui lui avait tout prit.

La personne qu'il détestait le plus au monde.

La personne qu'il avait aimé le plus au monde.

Alors qu'il sortait avec l'auror à ses côtés, encore munies des liens magiques sur ses poignets, il se retourna une dernière fois vers le lieu qui le hanterai sûrement pour toute une vie, lisant silencieusement l'écrito sur la grande porte.

«Centre pénitencier pour créatures magiques »

Ce lieu qui lui avait rappelé ce qu'il était devenu. Un monstre.

Alors qu'ils s'éloignèrent, le regard gris de Draco se posèrent sur le bras de l'homme qui le retenait. Il ouvrit un peu la bouche, laissant échapper une langue sinueuse et ses pupilles se dilatèrent.

 _Je veux le manger..._

A suivre…..


	2. Chapitre 1

CHAPITRE 1

« FAIM »

 _DRACO , 5 ans_

 _Draco se réveilla ce jour là, un sourire aux lèvres et les yeux plein d'excitation. Aujourd'hui était son anniversaire. Il avait cinq ans._

 _Lorsqu'il descendit vers le grand salon presque en courant, il faillit bousculer l'elfe de maison chargée de son réveil tous les matin. L'elfe couina en voyant son jeune maître déjà debout à cette heure-ci._

 __ Mère ! Père ! c'est mon anniversaire !_

 _En passant la porte qui menait à la salle principale, Draco se calma très vite lorsqu'il vit que ses parents n'étaient pas seuls mais accompagnés d'un homme très étrange et effrayant. Ses yeux sombres étaient rouge sous cette lumière et sa grand stature cachaient la petite forme d'un enfant._

 __ Mère ? Père ? Fit Draco déstabiliser par la présence de ces deux étrangers._

 _Sa mère se retourna vers lui et lui sourit avant de lui faire signe d'avancer. Il obéit, décidant de garder la tête haute malgré le fait qu'il soit tout intimider. Il reçut en échange un regard d'approbation de son père._

 __ Draco, voici Monsieur Yvan Karkoff et son fils, Christian Karkoff. Monsieur Karkoff est un homme avec qui je fais souvent affaire._

 _Draco détourna son attention de l'homme effrayant qui ne faisait guère attention à lui et se tourna vers le petit garçon, caché derrière son père. Il était très pâle, ses petits mains restaient accrochées aux robes de son paternel et son visage était à moitié recouvert par ses épais cheveux noirs profond. Lorsqu'il releva la tête vers Draco, celui-ci eut le souffle coupé par les grands yeux rouges écarlates qui lui faisaient face. Etait-ce même possible d'avoir cette couleur d'yeux ?_

 _Le blond avança et tendit la main à Christian, qui la fixa d'un air surpris avant de la serrer, sa poigne étonnement forte pour un petit garçon. Il faisait sa taille, remarqua Draco. Tant mieux, il n'aimait pas être plus petit que les garçon de son âge. D'ailleurs, avait-il son âge ?_

 __ Je m'appelle Draco. Quel âge as-tu ?_

 _Le petit garçon eut l'air hésitant avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour laisser sortir une voix fluette et tremblante, comme si il n'avait pas l'habitude de parler souvent._

 __ J'ai 4 ans._

 _Donc il était plus jeune d'un an. Draco haussa les épaules et déclara son âge à lui avant de prendre la main du petit Christian qui poussa une petite exclamation et dont le visage tourna au rouge._

 __ Père ? Puis-je amené Christian visiter ma chambre ?_

 _Son père hocha la tête et Draco tira l'autre garçon vers sa grande chambre._

 __ Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire, j'ai 5 ans !_

 __ B-bon anniversaire._

 _Draco tourna la tête vers le petit Christian et lui fit un sourire éblouissant._

 __ Tu es le premier à me souhaiter !_

 _Ce fut leur première rencontre..._

Les souvenirs s'atténuèrent dans l'esprit de Draco dès qu'ils transplanèrent pour se retrouver devant les portes du château. Cela ne faisait même pas un an qu'il n'avait plus revu Poudlard et pourtant, le voir ici, si réel, lui faisait ressentir tellement de choses, comme si une éternité était passé.

Les immenses portes s'ouvrit et avant qu'ils n'entre en compagnie de son garde, il se tourna vers lui, un peu curieux.

_ Je ne connais pas votre nom. Fit-il d'une voix désintéressé.

L'auror ne pris pas la peine de le regarder, comme si il n'existait pas et ouvrit la bouche.

_ Je m'appelle-

_ Non, attendez. Je m'en fiche en fait.

Enfin un expression faciale sur ce visage. L'auror fronça les sourcils et le fixa enfin, les yeux méprisants et une vague émotion colérique sur son faciès. Draco fit un léger sourire moqueur et il fut tiré sans ménagement vers l'intérieur de l'immense bâtiment.

Les grands escaliers à l'entrée le rendirent nostalgique, de même que les long couloirs ornés de portraits avec qui il avait l'habitude de discuter parfois quand personne n'était présent. D'ailleurs, il ne voyait aucune âme vivante et il se demanda vaguement quelle heure il était. Sûrement trop tôt le matin pour que les élèves ne se promènent dans le château. Quel mois était-on ? Quel jour ? Il avait envie de demander mais était visiblement trop fier, surtout après qu'il se soit moquer de son garde personnel.

Il soupira et concentra son énergie sur comment marcher sans trébucher. Cela fait un moment depuis qu'il n'avait usé de ses jambes. De plus, la douleur du collier de restriction continuer à le faire haleter.

Bientôt, ils firent face à l'entrée du bureau du directeur et Draco sentit la nausée l'envahir, son esprit errant vers un souvenir dont il ne voulait pas se rappeler. Le passage s'ouvrit et ils entrèrent, même si les pieds de Draco ne voulaient absolument pas bouger. Non. Il ne voulait pas. Non ! NON !

Il sentit un flux magique sur son cou avant qu'une sensation semblable à une décharge ne l'attaque sur toute la longueur de sa colonne vertébrale, le faisant tomber sur l'auror qui fut surpris mais le retint. Il laissa echapper un petit gémissement de douleur avant de se reprendre.

_ Tout va bien ? Demanda l'auror, apparement concerné.

Concerné pour un mangemort ? Un auror ? Est-ce une pitoyable plaisanterie ? Draco hocha la tête et se redressa. En voyant l'air préoccupé de son auror, il fut surpris de demander.

_ Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit votre nom…

_ Je pensais que ça ne t'interessais pas. Fit il un peu tranchant.

_ Eh bien maintenant, je veux savoir.

L'auror souffla et massa la plissure se trouvant entre ses deux sourcils sombres. Ce geste d'irritation le fit un peu sourire.

_ Jack.

Draco se fit le remarque d'une personne aussi banale ne pouvait n'avoir qu'un nom banal. Il se demanda si Jack était un né moldu. Jack n'était pas un nom très répandu dans le monde magique.

_ D'accord Jack. Allons y maintenant.

Il entendit brièvement Jack râler en se demandant pourquoi ses supérieur lui avait ordonner de prendre soin d'un gamin si stressant et arrogant.

Draco sentit soudainement des gargouillements dans son ventre, signe qu'il lui fallait de la nourriture. Cela fait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas manger…

Leur avancé dans le bureau du directeur effaça bien vite son envie de se sustenter pour être remplacer par un estomac noué par l'angoisse.

Bientôt, le visage du professeur Mcgonagall se fit voir, assise sur la chaise de feu Dumbledore, visiblement occupé à remplir quelques papiers à la plume.

_ Directrice, j'amène Draco Malefoy.

La nouvelle directrice releva la tête et le regarda vaguement avant de retourner son attention vers Jack.

_ Jack Warrell je suppose. Votre supérieur hiérarchique m'a prévenue de votre arrivé avec . J'ai ouïe dire que à...changé après la guerre ?

_ C'est exact, en fait-

_ Pourquoi ne vous adressez vous pas directement à la personne concernée, Directrice ? Demanda Draco, vide d'émotion.

Elle se leva brusquement de sa chaise, en colère et contourna le bureau pour aller se poster face à l'adolescent. Toujours le même regard se dit-il. Elle comme tous les autres.

_ Toi ! Petit insolent ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'un être tel que vous puisse s'en sortir aussi facilement...après avoir tenté de tué Albus, vous osez revenir ici !

Entendre ce nom fit battre le coeur de Draco plus vite mais il ne laissa rien paraître.

_ En fait, je ne suis pas revenu selon mon bon vouloir. Vous pouvez dire merci au ministère, d'ailleurs-

Une main sur son épaule arrêta le flot de parole qu'il allait cracher à Mcgonagall et le blond fixa le visage prudent et attentif de Jack.

_ Nous sommes simplement ici afin de prendre connaissance de nos appartements et du programme scolaire de Draco.

Pensait-il être assez proche de lui pour l'appeler par son prénom ? Eh bien, grand bien lui fasse.

Il fixa encore la main qui n'avait pas encore quitter son épaule et remonta des yeux vers le bras pâle et habitué à l'entraînement des aurors, au cou puissant et au visage marqué doté d'une mâchoire carré. Il devait admettre que c'était un bel homme. Banal, mais assez beau si on aimait les types brutes et sans aucune grâce.

Concentré sur l'étendu de peau à sa disposition, il n'entendit pas la fin de la conversation avant qu'il ne soit brutalement ramené à la réalité par Jack qui le tirait vers la sortie.

_ Nos appartements se trouvent vers les tours, un peu avant la maison Gryffondor. Nous partagerons apparemment une salle de bain commune et deux chambres séparées. Nous avons une salle principale aussi. Tes cours commencent dans deux jours, d'ici là, il serait mieux pour toi que tu essaye de te réintégrer parmi les autres étudiants.

Il ne répondit pas. Il devait avouer que c'était mieux que ce à quoi il s'attendait, hormis la suggestion de socialiser. Bien sur, il ne dit rien et laissa Jack faire la conversation de lui même, grognant et acquiescant quand il le juger nécessaire.

La fait que ses appartements soient près de la tour Gryffondors ne lui importait pas. Il était bien loin, le Prince des Serpentard. Ce serpentard lâche, fourbe, gémissant comme un bébé et s'étant déjà fait frapper par une fille.

Il soupira et il arrivèrent vers un énorme portait d'un homme d'un certain âge, la pipe à la bouche et des lunettes de vue assez ridicule. D'un certain côté, il lui rappelait l'ancien Directeur. Quelle ironie.

_ Mot de passe.

_ Honneur et Justice.

Le portrait s'ouvrit et laissa place à une grande salle doté d'un très grand canapé, d'une table, de chaises et d'une cheminée. Rien de très spécial mais c'était plus grand que ce à quoi il s'était habitué au cours de ces derniers mois.

Il n'attendit pas l'approbation de Jack pour continuer son chemin vers une des portes qui devait certainement être une chambre. Il l'ouvrit et s'enferma dans la pièce.

Il était enfin seul avec lui même.

Le gargouillement dans son estomac se fit plus intense et il laissa échapper une exclamation avant de se tenir le ventre. Il observa la pièce. Un grand lit, une armoire, un bureaux. Bien. L'essentiel.

Il se jeta contre le lit et tint fermement l'oreiller contre son visage, le corps recroquevillé.

Il avait tellement faim…

Il attendit quelques heures que la sensation passe mais rien n'y fit.

Soudainement, on frappa à la porte et le corps de Draco se releva, comme mené par une force magique. Ce n'était pas tant la personne derrière la porte de la chambre qui le fit se lever pour aller ouvrir mais l'odeur qui sembla s'en dégager.

Quand il fut devant Jack, celui tenait un sac humide entre ses mains. Il le lui tendit et les narines de Draco frémirent de plaisir.

_ Tiens, je suis aller demander ça aux elfes. Je pensais que tu pourrais avoir faim, tu n'as pas manger depuis un moment.

Il prit le sachet des mains et ferma aussitôt la porte sous le grognement de Jack qui avait bien failli se la prendre dans la figure.

Il déballa le sachet, l'odeur qui s'en dégager était si divin qu'il avait l'impression de baver.

Enfin à manger.

Là, dans sa main, se tenait un cœur dégoulinant de sang sur ses mains pâles. Il approcha l'organe vers son visage et prit une bouchée. Il pouvait presque sentir encore la vie dans ce coeur si savoureux. Ses dents mastiquèrent lentement, sa langue était remplit de ce goût délicieux et il sentit son estomac se satisfaire lorsqu'il déglutit chaque morceau de muscle.

Son visage fut bientôt ensanglanté, entourant sa bouche écarlate et ses joues maculées. Brièvement, il se demanda a quel animal appartenait ce cœur et si les elfes en avait souvent en stock.

Il entendit Jack l'appeler dans le salon.

_ Tout va bien la dedans ?

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'avait encore jamais vu son auror le regardait comme les autres. Peut être avait-il l'habitude de côtoyer des monstres ?

_ Tout va bien !

Le coeur à présent avaler, son estomac fut remplit et il se sentit mieux.

En regardant dans le miroir disposé à sa droite, il se dit qu'il aurait bien besoin de prendre une douche.

A suivre ...


End file.
